


A Crown Fit For the King

by keiran_emrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin brings Arthur a gift. A rather naughty gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown Fit For the King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble Prompt #5: Crown.

“Hello Arthur!”  
  
Arthur glared at his inexplicably chipper Court Warlock. Merlin bounced into the King’s chambers, cheerfully unaware of the daggers being stared into his back. He strutted over to the window and looked down into the courtyard below, watching as the guards walked by into the lower town, a maid here and there doing such and such for their master.  
  
He smirked as he saw Gwaine stumbling in through the gates with a wide smile adorning his face. Seems he had a nice night in the tavern. Keeping his back to Arthur and his glary face, Merlin spoke, keeping his voice as casual as he could.  
  
“So. I got something for you yesterday.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Arthur acted like he was uninterested, but really Merlin knew better.  
  
“Yep. From the blacksmiths.”  
  
“What could I possibly want from the blacksmiths? Or did you get me a new sword?” Then Arthur was getting excited. Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but only just. Trust  _Arthur_  to get excited about a new  _sword_ .  
  
“No it’s not a new sword,” Merlin said blithely. With a big grin he turned and presented Arthur with his gift in the palm of his hand. Arthur blinked at the object.  
  
“It’s… a crown.” Arthur was nonplussed. It  _was_  a crown, but smaller than any crown he’d ever seen. And much too small for him. He told Merlin as much. Merlin only smirked and stepped up close into his personal space. Long fingers came up to pluck at the strings on Arthur’s tunic.  
  
“It’s not for  _that_  head.” Merlin raised an eyebrow, eyes slicking non-subtly downward.  
  
Oh.  _Oh_ .  
  
Well. Fuck.


End file.
